


Sex Pollen & Curtains

by Franzeska



Category: Slash (2016)
Genre: Club Vivid, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, Multi, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: Even a stopped clock is right twice a day--or in this case, for about six minutes of footage.





	Sex Pollen & Curtains

password = slash

**Author's Note:**

> The film _Slash_ is a hot mess when it comes to representing slash fandom. It completely misses the social relationships that make up fandom. The one thing it gets absolutely right is the material products of fandom: the fic parody is spot-on. It starts with the space bounty hunter getting sex pollened by his target and ends with them in a curtainfic. It's absolutely ridiculous and fun... and under the film's opening credits, which presented some serious problems for vidding it.
> 
> I had wanted to vid this absurd song for ages, ever since I saw Ssion's "concert" (read "performance art") in NYC years ago. I never found an appropriate source until now.


End file.
